


Hamilton Drabbles, One-Shots, and Shorts

by TheCreatorOfWhat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Drabbles, Eliza helped..unfortunately, F/F, F/M, James Hamilton makes me mad, John helps tho, M/M, Maria almost died, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Maria, Sorry Not Sorry, Theo and Pip are cute, Written in Class, alex is homeless, also poor eliza, i need to pay attention, i should be doing work, peggy took one for the team, poor maria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfWhat/pseuds/TheCreatorOfWhat
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots and stuff, sooner or later ill also make smut one shots because I'm a slut for smut.





	1. Some Pain and a Little Love

Eliza brushed the paint off her fingers and onto her apron. She used to be confused, now she was lost. Lost in her own mind. What was the purpose of life? The purpose of getting up in the morning? Of birthday parties? Of going to work or school?

She was also done. She was done with being lost for so long. So long she doesn’t remember the last time she enjoyed something.

She was painting, one of her favorite hobbies. Or what used to be her favorite hobby. She was trying to paint a flower, a sunflower. She opened the lid of her yellow paint. _Peggy’s favorite color_ . She scooped some up with her finger. She looked at it as some dripped back into the paint can. She scooped up some more, watching it drip. _Yellow is a happy color...right? It wouldn’t be such a bad way to go._ She opened her mouth to put the paint in her mouth as the doorbell rang. Eliza frowned, set the paint can down and wiped the paint off onto her apron.

She walked to the door to open it. _It’s either Angelica or Peggy, probably here to check on me._ She opened to to see a woman, make-up running and running out of breath. Eliza must have looked shocked because the woman started talking frantically.

“I’m-I’m Maria Reynolds, I’m running from someone..can I please stay in here for about five minutes?” She said through her heavy breaths. “Please?” She looked behind her shoulder. Seemingly scared at what might be behind her.

“Sure...come in.” Eliza said dryly as she stepped back to let her in. Might as well let her in, if she’s a serial killer, then Eliza’s motive before she came would have been fulfilled. Maria sat down on the couch as Eliza reached for her wipes. She handed Maria a wipe to clean her face off. She grabbed another to clean the excess yellow on her finger.

Maria cleaned off the running mascara and eyeliner off her eyes and cheek. “Look, I’m sorry for-for um disturbing you and whatever your painting.” Maria looked at the canvas painted fully in baby blue as a backround for the sunflower Eliza was going to paint before she tried to-

“It’s okay..I wasn’t busy at all.” Eliza looked over at her. She was in a red dress that barely reached her thighs, and some red flip flops. And damn she was beautiful. Her long curly hair was perfect. Eliza nervously looked down at her hands as she cracked her knuckles. “Who were you running from?”

Maria stiffened as she hear that question. She gulped and opened her mouth to answer but closed it. Eliza could tell she was nervous. “Oh no you don’t have to answer...it’s okay.”

“No it’s alright, I was running from my husband. I hit him back for once.” She seemed to shrink back in the couch. “Then I ran and he ran after me. I ran into this apartment building and ran up the stairs, I think I lost him when I got into the building but I couldn’t risk him finding me so I knocked on the first door I saw and prayed for the best.”

Eliza was speechless. The silence in the room was appalling. Eliza put the top back onto her yellow paint can and sighed. After a long minute of them standing there, saying nothing, Eliza finally spoke up.

“If you want, my friend is a lawyer. You can get a restraining order on him before you divorce him.”

“Darling,” Eliza’s heart sped up. “I have nowhere to go.” Maria leaned back into the couch.

“You can stay here.” _What the hell are you doing, Eliza!_

“I-I don’t know.”

“Maria it’s okay...you can stay in the extra bedroom I have.” She fidgeted with her hands as she realizes she just asked a beautiful stranger to live in her apartment.

“But how do I get away from him in the first place? I need my clothes, some documents, and if he sees me he is going to kill me.” Maria didn’t know if she was kidding or not.

Eliza thought it over for a second. “Do you have a key to your house?” Maria nodded and pulled out a key from the pocket of her dress. “Well then late tonight you can go into your house and quickly get your stuff. I’ll give you a book bag to put it in. Is he a deep sleeper?”

“Yes but what if he does wake up?”

“Just..uh drop everything and run. If you out ran him this time you can do it again.” Eliza felt something she hadn't felt in a while. A _rush_. She had something to do, to live for, someone to fight for. “Trust me, everything will be alright.

“Ok-okay.” She shifted her weight. She was nervous. But, according to Eliza, everything will be alright.


	2. I Love My Sister's more than Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy wants something, but so do her sisters

I walked into the room, couples dancing and people talking away. I looked around for my sisters, for they had come in before me.I spotted Eliza in the far corner, looking at something -or someone- closely, watching something with her every move. I followed her eyes and saw Alexander, Washington's aide-de-camp, and  _ damn _ . He looked incredible. He looked dashing in his uniform. Peach fuzz, long hair, dreamy purple-violet eyes. He was talking to John Laurens, a local abolitionist, while drinking a bit of rum. 

This,  _ this _ , is my chance to get what I want for once.  _ Him _ . I take a deep breath, barely listening to the band in the backround. I straighten my posture and take a step forward. I think over and over what I’m going to say. My heart pounds against my corset. I speed up, walking faster. But just as i get there, just 3 meters away, Angelica got in front of me and started talking. What the hell? I didn’t even see her….

I stop in my tracks. I want to say something...join the conversation...make this man  _ mine _ . I look back at Eliza, she is looking at Angelina and the man talk. Ohhh Eliza was probably having Angie talk to him. Go figures. I walk over to the staircase and sit down. I can’t believe that just happened. Angelica is acting like she didn’t see me, that I wasn’t important enough to get this  _ one victory _ . Why did I come to this damn ball anywa-

“Hey, Margarita Schuyler, right?” I took my hands out my head to look at the person who said ‘hey’. It was John Laurens.

“Call me Peggy,” I sighed and looked over at Angelica, she was walking with him over to Eliza. Looks like someone found a husband. 

“Well, Peggy, what’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“You seem upset.”

“Well, I think your friend Alexander is kinda...sorta handsome. And apparently so do my sisters.” I gestured towards them. They were all talking to each other.

“Well, there’s still time to jump in the conversation, make him yours, you seem nice.”

“Please, no one knows about me, I’m the youngest, the least experienced. Plus, I want my sister to be happy.”

“Do you even know which sister is going to get him, or if either is going to get him at all?” He sat back onto the steps.”

“No,” I thought it over for a second. “But I honestly don’t care, I love them more than anything else, I’d do anything for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh this was shorter than i intended


	3. If It Takes Fighting a War For us to Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is alone, but someone see's him

Alexander was pissed. _Pissed._ His roommate/boyfriend forced Alex out of their apartment out and now, he was alone on the subway in November. It was incredibly cold that day. And he had no coat, no money, no nothing. He depended on his boyfriend more than he’d admit. For money, food, clothes, pretty much everything.

He didn’t know where he was going, what he was going to do next, or what he was going to eat next. Yeah he had like $30 but in New York is practically nothing. Plus he already spent 2.75 for the subway ride. He looked around, only 3 guys at the other end of the subway cart talking to one another. He sighed and took his phone out his pocket.

**Me:  Babe, please I need to come home**

**Me: I’m cold it’s like 30 degrees**

**Me: Why did you kick me out?/??**

**Babe: ur annoying**

**Me: At least let me back in the house to get my stuff, I only have a short sleeved shirt and Pj pants**

**Babe: *Read***

**Babe: *Blocked User***

Alex threw his phone onto the hard seat next to him and brought his knees to his chest. The break up was messy. It was a happy relationship, or that’s what it seemed. They had been dating for 3 years and living with each other for about 7 months. Alex had moved in right after he graduated college. Then, one day -today- his boyfriend told him to get out, with only the clothes on his back and three $10 bills thrown at him. Alex shivered, it was only 31 degrees and he barely had shoes (he had thrown on his sandals before he left).

Alex, who seemed pretty interested at the floor, was approached by one of the guys across the cart. He seemed fairly fucking cute up close. Although Alexander couldn;t really focus on that because he couldn’t feel his feet.

“Are you cold?” The stranger asked him, while holding out his own coat. Alex looked at it up and down. He normally wouldn’t accept but he had to, he couldn’t resist this time considering his teeth were chattering and he couldn’t feel half his face. He wrapped the winter coat around him and his legs, then put the hood on his head.

“Thank you, sir, but you didn’t need to do this.”

“First off don’t call be sir, this isn’t 1801 or whatever, call me John. Second off, no problem. I have another at home.”

“Oh so I can keep it?”

“Yeah I mean, I don’t need two coats. And you needed a coat.”

“Thanks again, John.” Alex looked up at him, face full of freckles, curly hair going to his shoulders and he looked very muscular, even through his sweater.

“Your welcome, uhh do you..um have a place to stay? By any chance?”

“As of now,” he glanced at his phone, remembering the text messages. “No.”

“You can stay with me and my friends, if you want.” John gestured to his two friends who were having a fairly intense match of rock, paper, scissors.

“I don’t know…” Alex considered the pros and cons and dangers of going to the house of 3 random guys.

“Come on, we live in the Bywell apartments about a mile from Central Park, we have an extra room that Hercules uses for weight lifting or masturbation or whatever he does in his spare time.

Alex stifled a laugh before answering. “Sure, I guess, how much is rent?”

“You won’t have to pay rent, my other roommate Lafayette pays for it. Just help out with chores and don’t be a dick.”

“Shouldn’t you talk it over with your roommates?”

“Oh shit yeah I should go do that.” And with that, John left. He looked over at them, John talking while the other two were listening to him, nodding every once in a while. Alex didn’t know it at the moment, but it was the start of something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes in class because why tf not. The next chapter is a part 2 of this chapter


	4. Some Pain and a Little Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Year after part one of this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Unedited

There are moments where, you can’t want to see what’ll happen next. Sometimes you have no choice but not to see.

Maria woke up to beeping and bright lights. And in no time, a pounding headache along with a sharp pain to the chest. A man noticed her waking up and rushed to her. A nurse, she noticed as slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. IV fluid, chest bandages, bandages on her left leg, and a cast on her right. She tried to sit up but her leg, chest, and the nurse said “no”. The beep seemed steady, okay that’s good. She was alive, that’s better. 

But what the hell happened?

And more importantly, where is Eliza?

“Does your chest hurt?” The nurse asked, snapping her out her thoughts.

“What-” Maria coughed, her voice was raspy from days of not being used. “What happened?”

“I need you to answer the question.”

“Yes. It hurts.”

“That’s expected, considering you just had heart surgery.”

“Excuse me?” Maria didn’t even fully process it. She had a million questions.

“You were in a car accident and you needed a heart transplant.”

“Where’s my girlfriend? Eliza Schuyler?”

The nurse looked at her silently for a moment before reaching for a note on the nightstand next to the bed and handing it to her. Maria took it, and looked up at the nurse.

“It’s from her…”

Maria scanned it, her face seeming to twist and turn at each word she read through the pounding headache.

_ Dear Maria,  _

_ My love, I wish I could say goodbye in person, but I can’t. You see, if you’re reading this, your in the hospital, and you just had surgery, probably. I had to take one for the team. Because I love you so so much.  _

_ When we first started dating you gave me your heart. You poured your soul into mine and helped me recover from depression. I never told you this but the day I met you, the day you asked me to let you stay in my apartment for 5 minutes because you were running from someone, I was about to commit suicide. Do you remember when I put away that bucket of paint once you came in? I was about to drink it. That’s the day, the moment you changed my life. Now, it’s my turn. Maria we have been through thick and thin and more, but the moment I got a call from the hospital saying you needed to have a heart transplant I came right away. They told me you have a rare blood type and that they couldn’t find a donor. I told them I also have the blood type O negative. I was quick to tell them I’d donate. Maria, I love you. I wish I told you that a little more often back when I was alive. _

  
  
  
_\--- Love, Your Dearest, Eliza_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, when I had a wattpad my chapters would be like 3000 words long each. But a hell of a lot cringyer (is that a word???).


	5. Mistreating Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wants to apologize
> 
> Warning: Sad Maria, and unedited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been dealing with finals and a new semester and stuff, plus some serious writers block. I already have like 3 or 4 plots to work out but my anxiety has also been kicking my ass lately, so I've been tired. But through all of that I found a story I did like 2 months ago and here it is.

Maria looked at the door in front of her. It was brown, a little worn down. She had stood in front of this door many times, knocked on it, walked through it, and did the unspeakable. She knocked on the door, but, today for another reason. She waited longer than she normally did. 

Finally, the door opened to a woman Maria spent her time avoiding, a tired, drowned out woman, who looked like she was on the brink of insanity. But that wasn’t the case, Maria knew. It was because she was cheated on. Maria unknowingly stared at her for a moment, it wasn’t until the other woman spoke up, that she was woken from her thoughts.

“Excuse me ma’am? What are you doing here?” She took a sip of coffee, Maria noticed it looked black.

“I-I have something to-to say.” She looked up at the woman, who she knew as Eliza, for approval to go on. 

“What do you have to say?” Eliza slightly raised her eyebrow, still looking like the emotion was drained from her.

“Well for-for starters, I’m Maria-Maria Reynolds and I uh-”

“So you knew he was my husband?” She crossed her arms.

Taken aback, Maria took a defensive step back. “I-I yes bu-”

“And yet you had the nerve to seduce him.” Eliza’s stone cold face showed she honestly didn’t care what the younger woman had to say.

“I mean- but my husband-”

“Get off my property.” And with that, Eliza closed the door- more like slammed- in Maria’s face. Leaving her completely helpless.

Maria wiped a stray tear from her eyes as she walked home.

\---

Maria got home. As quietly and as quickly as she could she slipped into her house. Unfortunately James was still awake. How -Maria wondered- has he not fallen asleep yet. He was obviously drunk, the smell of beer and Lord knows what was in the air

He got into her face. “Where have you been?” He said in a deep, controlling voice which meant ‘You’re dead Maria’. With the stench of many -too many- Sam Adams making her wince.

“I was at the bar,” She lied as she started to walk past him to go upstairs but he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up.

“Your still out here acting like a slut. Almost everyone in this country read that damned pamphlet, and your here, still getting money off of the only thing your good for.” He pulled harder, Maria was used to this. Don’t look him in the eyes, don’t yell, don’t talk back, breath, don’t cry. It’s like being attacked by a dog. They both leave marks are there’s nothing you can really do.

He pressed his lips into hers, forcing his way into her mouth. She was disgusted. She hated this feeling. She initially tried pulling away, but he pulled her closer but pulling at her hair. She struggled some more, she wasn’t in the mood, that's when he pushed her to the ground.

“That’s right, dumb slut. Get on the floor for me.” 

“Please, I don’t want to, not tonight. Tomorrow I’m all yours.” She got on her knees and bowed her head.

“You act as if, you control your life, you chose this life, you got it. Don’t complain.”

She cried more than she normally did that night.

\---

Maria stood at the door yet again, shaky breath and teary eyed. She gave it a small knock. This time it was answered immediately by a young guy, freckles all over his face and obviously tired.

“Yes? What do you need?”

“I need to talk to Elizabeth Schuyler.” She said quietly.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but uh...who are you?”

“I uh-” Maria took a breath. “I am Maria Reynolds.” His eyes widened. Before he could say anything she spoke. “I need to explain what happened.” 

He sucked his teeth at her and stepped back. She bowed her head, staring at the ground, as she walked in. 

“Mom. You have company.” He looked at the woman, obviously annoyed that the person who helped ruin his parents marriage is in their house. “You can sit on the couch right there, I guess I’ll make tea...for you and Mom.”

She shuffled to the couch and sat down, still focused on the ground as Eliza walked in. She paused the second she saw Maria on the couch.

“What do you need?” Somehow, her voice was a little softer compared to a few days ago.

“I have to explain.” Maria said as she stood up. Her voice sounding a little stronger. “I didn’t mean to ruin your life, I mean- I meant to seduce him but I didn’t want to.

“I-I don’t seem to understand.”

“My husband forced me to seduce him, so that he could eventually give him money. I didn’t really benefit from my husband getting money. He used it on himself mostly.”

Eliza was making an O with her mouth and her eye twitched. Philip stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Maria continued. 

“I just...needed to clear that up. I didn’t want you all to think it was my fault.” 

“Philip, go get your father.” Eliza commanded, her voice cracking towards the last words. Philip shuffled downstairs to his study to go get him. Eliza walked up to Maria.

“I’m so sorry I slammed the door in your face a few days ago. I-I’m so sorry Alexander made you look like a whore.”

“But I am one...at least that’s what James told me.” She avoided eye contact.

“Maria, you’re in an abusive relationship that needs to stop.” Eliza went into mother mode, when she saw a bruise near her eye. “Maria who did this?”

“James…” She trailed off. She didn’t want him to get into trouble, she knew there would be repercussions she’d have to pay.

“Yes dear?” Alexander walked up to Eliza and Maria. “What’s wrong, Maria what are you doing here?”

“Alexander. Did you know that Maria was being abused by her husband?” Eliza said, in a fakely sweet voice.

“Well uh-” Obviously in a tough spot, he changed the point. “Why? Is Maria hurt?”

Eliza knew what game he was playing. And she knew two could play. “Well she felt the need to come here and tell me to my face that it wasn’t her fault all of this happened and you made it sound like she was a whore in front of the country.“ Maria took a step back, no one had ever defended her like this before.

“I-I-” Alexander ran his hand through his hair. 

“Look, I thought I was ready to start forgiving you and then you pull this?”

He was wordless, for once.

“Maria,” She turned to the slightly scared woman, “If you let me I can get you out of your relationship.” 

She considered it for a second before nodding.


	6. Dear Theodosia, What to Say to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is sad and so is everyone else. Theo understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this all in one day and I know its a struggle for me to, but I really really wanna write a sequel for this.

Philip put his head into his hands

Shit.

His world turned upside down, it seems. But not just for him, for everyone who he lived with. His mother was devastated. His dad was always in his study, thus avoiding his mom. Angie Jr. said she wasn’t upset but he knew better. Alexander Jr. didn’t like his name anymore. James was borderline confused. John cried regularly. William was silent. And Eliza was too young to understand why everyone was “being super duper sad”.

All because of a scandal. One, that fucked everyone up.

The Pamphlet had been published 2 weeks ago and yet, no one seemed to stop talking about it. Everytime he walked down the street they looked at Philip as if he had something to do with the affair. He put up with it though, ignoring the stares, the comments (“I feel bad for him.” and “He’s the oldest, he could have stopped it you know.”) people whispered in front and behind his back. 

“Hey Mom, I’m going to the a friends house.” Yeah...well he wasn't lying. It's just that his father was right in the kitchen and if Philip had said 'Mom I'm going to Aaron Burrs house to see my girl' Alexander would have had a fit.

“Okay sweetheart, be sure to come back before supper.” She said in an almost monotone voice. 

“I will.” He hugged her goodbye and left. 

\----

He got to her house and knocked on the door. And of course, her father answered.

“Ah, Mr. Hamilton.”

“Mr. Burr, sir.” Philip cleared his throat.

“You know you’re sounding more and more like your father every day.” Philip responded with a slight nod, not knowing if that was a compliment or not. And trying not to look in his eyes. “I assume you’re here to see my daughter?”

“Yes, sir.”

Aaron stepped back to let him in. “She’s in her practice room.” Philip could hear her cello playing from there. She was playing  Eine kleine Nachtmusik, her favorite.

“Thank you, Burr, sir.” 

Philip went speed walked upstairs and headed for her practice room. Why did conversations with him always have to be so awkward, he pondered.  Philip approached the practice room at the end of the hall and softly knocked on it, hearing the cello abruptly stop. 

“Father I already told you I do not feel like going out to town with you.”

“It’s not your dad you goof.”

She set her cello and bow down and opened the door. “Philip!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before quickly pulling away and hugging him. “I haven’t seen you forever.”

“You saw me last week.” Philip laughed. She never fail at making him do that.

“Yes, but since then I have only talked to my father, and my tutor. God I wish I had as many siblings as you.”

“Ha! After 3 days with them you’d be taking that back.”

“No I wouldn’t! They are all so adorable. Especially Eliza Jr.”

“Looks are deceiving my darling.” 

Theo rolled her eyes before continuing. “Anyways do you wanna see the dress I’ve been working on?” Her smile reaching from ear to ear, he could tell she was excited to show him, and honestly the excited-ness was rubbing off on him.

“Sure.” 

Theo took his hand and led him to her room. She closed the door behind Philip and opened the chest box that is at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a blue, silk dress. Equipped with lace and rimmed gold. The bows on the corset topped it off.

“Keep the door open you two!” Philip winced as he heard her father yell from downstairs. Theo rolled her eyes again, it’s like a sport for her. 

“Father we won’t do anything!” She yelled back.

“I don’t care Theodosia Alston Burr, open the door!”

Philip groaned as he opened the bedroom door. And turned back to Theo. “It looks really beautiful...and I’m not just saying that because it really, really does look pretty.” He walked over to her and felt the silk of the bottom. He turned it to see that back, it was laced with gold. “How long did it take you to make this?”

“About a year or so.”

“You are so, so so talented.” He kissed her cheek. “So what are you going to do with it? You could sell it, wear it yourse-”

“I wanna give it to your mother,” She cut him off.  “She’s been through a lot lately and I wanna give it to her.”

“Awe that’s so sweet.” He smiled at her. Theo seemed to have that power. A power to make everything in the wild seem alright even when it obviously wasn’t. He loved that about her.

She drapted the dress over her arm“I’ll just put it into a bag to give it to her and we can be on our way to your house. Sound good?”


	7. Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex shoots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I'm alive I haven't forgotten about posting. The thing is that whenever I TRY to write it come out shittier than my writing normally is but when I'm in class it comes out a little less shitty.

 

_Walk ten paces forward and shoot that’s all you have to do. Aaron was the one to challenge you to this, he has even intention on shooting. He started this mess and now you have to finish it._

_All because of an election. It’s not my fault he doesn’t have morals. It’s not my fault he got fired. It’s not my fault everything went wrong for him I did what I needed to do for the sake of this coun-_

“Hamilton, are you ready?”

“Yes I am, Pendleton.” Aaron scoffed.

“Burr, are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

_Of course he decided he’d act like a snob on the day he’d try to kill me. Classic Aaron._

“All witnesses turn around, for the Hamilton versus Burr duel will arise in ten pace paces.” Their doctors and seconds, including Pendleton turned around.

_Ten paces. Shoot. Ten paces. Shoot._

“Go.”

_Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10-_

Alexander immediately turned around and fired twice. Just as Aaron started to raise his gun into the air.

“Wait!”

Alexander dropped his gun and rushed towards him only to be ushered away by Van Ness, Aarons second. Alexander watched in horror as Aaron’s limp body was being picked up and put on the boat by his doctor and second.

\-----------------

Alexander got home only to be tackled with a hug from Eliza.

“Alexander I was so worried about you why did you have to go and duel Aaron like that?”

“He challenged me. If I didn't proceed I'd be shamed. I had to protect my honor and lega-”

“You’re all about protecting your legacy but what about me? What about your children? What if you got shot and never came back, Alexander?” Tears swelling in her eyes as she tried to keep them back.

“I’m sorry Eliza. I’ll be more considerate next time." Eliza sighed. It was an empty promise. "Where are the children?”

“Still at school, it’s only 11 o’clock.” He nodded in response and kissed her cheek as he walked by to go upstairs.

“Alexander?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Is Aaron okay?”

“...I don’t know.”

"You think winning is the only option. But is it really worth it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LOT shorter than I imagined


	8. And I Said

One day Alex was like hey and Johnny boi was like gay but he meant to say hey and Alex was like oh sheit im bi and they fucc


	9. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soulmate AU where, sometime during early puberty you feel a tingle on your wrist, and boom the name of your soulmate appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be two alternate endings to this that I'll post soon.
> 
> Go read my other book Trion. Because why not?

 

John had been told all his life, that when the name of his soulmate would appear on his wrist sometime during puperty, it’d be a small tingle an he’d see the name. 

This wasn’t a small fucking tingle.

John only 10 when he was sketching one of his turtle plushies, his wrist started burning like someone put a match to his arm. He grabbed his wrist, holding in a scream, as is father was taking a nap. John held his wrist tighter, cursing under his breath. He let out a frustrated scream when the burning reached its climax and ultimately ended as quickly as it started. 

His father Henry, walked into his room, mad as hell he got woken up. “What’s going on?” He gritted his teeth.

John, who was out of breath responded. “I-I think I got my soulmate.”

His face softened, a little. “You did huh,” he actually looked proud, for once, “what’s her name?”

John looked at his wrist.  _ Alexander _ . Shit, shit, shit, shit. This wasn’t going to end good. THere’s no way it could.

“Alex. Her name is Alex.”

Henry stared into John’s eyes. He’d never been a good liar. Ever. “Let me see your wrist.”

“Why- I mean don’t-don’t you wanna get back to-to your nap?” On the inside John was petrified. He knew he was gay but he didn’t expect his fucking wrist to be the thing that throws him out the closet.

“I’m not going to ask again.”


	10. Living seemed harder. Dying seemed easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop 10th chapter. Uhh this is the first ending to the last chapter and ill post the other sooner or later (or later).
> 
> Go read my other book Trion please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings (because damn this chapter is short but got me fucked up): Homophobia, Angry Henry, Verbal and Mental abuse, me crying while writing dammit

John lowered his eyes in defeat and held his wrist out. His father read it.  _ Alexander _ . And immediately slapped his son.

“You have some nerve.” John lifted his hand to his cheek, tears in his eyes. “You have the nerve to be  _ gay _ .” Henry grabbed John’s hair, pulling him up painfully. “You should have told me. I could have had you far beyond fixed by now.” John winced at his booming voice. Henry pushed him to the ground. “You’re going to hurt my political career and everything else I’ve worked for. You selfish demon.” John took the insults in one shaky breath at a time, staring at the ground.

“I-I so-”

“Don’t fucking stutter, Jack.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” He whispered before he choked on a sob, the side of his face and his his side hurting badly. But his father didn’t care. His father didn’t stop.

“Gay people are selfish, greedy, and  _ disgusting. _ Goddammit Jack do you know what this’ll do to my career?”

John didn’t look up, he knew better. Kept himself from crying too loud.

“Of course you don’t have anything to say. You're worthless, stupid. Always drawing,” he picked up John’s sketch book. “Never working on  _ being a better son _ .” John felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He stayed like that, on the ground for so long he didn’t even notice his father leaving the room. Later on, although, he realized his father signed him up for something. Something that’d take John couldn’t handle. He was already hurt. His father knocked him over but this broke him.

 

 

And that’s the story, on why, John committed suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, Henry signed John up of conversion therapy.


	11. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unmotivated I can't even fanfic properly

John held out his arm, nervously, barely showing the name. His father took a glance, then sighed.

“Why did you lie to me?”   


“Huh?- I mean excuse me?”

“Why did you say it was a girl, when its a boy?” 

John gave a nervous shrug, “isn’t it bad I got a boy?”

“No,” Henry sat down on the bed next to John, and moved his sketchbook from Johns lap and out it near his pillow. “Its called being gay, and it just means you like boys, not girls.”

“I-I can do that?”

“Mhm, you know how boys have girlfriends?” John gave a vigorous nod, his curls flying everywhere, “well boys can have boyfriends too.” Johns face lit up. 

 

 

 

  
10 years later he met,  _ Alexander. _


	12. And His Mouth Was On Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is at work and John is pretty much visiting. But things get....crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting! I have midterms Im not studying for. Here's some smut, comment if you want more or a sequel.

John had him pinned up against the office wall, Alex's wrists painfully digging in, bound to leave a bruise or two later. He kissed him roughly, trying to reach the back, and Alexander letting him. Only stopping to push Alex's shoulders down and catch a breath. He was in the moment and nothing was stopping John. Alex knew exactly what he wanted. Got to his knees and started taking off his belt to start.  
  
"Goddamn it John, I'm never letting to wear a belt again...." He muttered as he struggled with it for a moment before finally getting it undone. John just rolled his eyes and kept himself up by putting a hand on the wall in front of him.  
  
"Just hurry we don't have all d-" John paused when there was a knock on the door. He looked down at at Alex and tilted his head.  
  
"Who is it?" Alex answered.  
  
"It's Washington. I came to get the report on neutrality."  
  
John's facial expression immediately changed. "You told me no one would come!" He stage whispered so he wouldn't be heard.  
  
"I forgot I had to meet up with him!"  
  
"Alexander? Is everything alright? I'm coming in."  
  
"Under the desk. Now." He commended as John pulled up his pants. He got under the desk quickly, and just in time. Because Washington started opening the door. The desk was facing towards the office door, it was also a file cabinet desk, so if faced towards it, you couldn't see behind it.  
  
"Oh hello-" Alexander stopped to cough for a moment, "hello sir, how are you?"  
  
"I'm quite alright, I hope you have what I'm here for?" He stood posted at the door, leaving it open.  
  
"Oh uh- yes of course, sir." He sat down at his desk. John sitting down, slightly slouching, barely listening to the two talk.  
  
 Washington walked over to the desk to grab the reports. "Thank you for the reports and by the way Alexander...."  
  
Alex was extremely distracted, his mind wondering and his cock growing. If Washington didn't walk in he'd be bent over this very desk getting ripped op-  
  
"Did you hear me Alexander?" Alex jerked his head to look at Washington.  
  
"No- no sir, sorry."  
  
John looked at Alex's growing tent, God it looked good.  
  
"Tomorrow we are having a debate about Neutrality and I'm hoping you and Thomas will have a respectful debate."  
  
John unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, he reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. He started kitten licking the tip, dipping his tounge into the slit a few times, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Alex tried to avoid Washington's eyes, he gripped the handle on one of the file cabinets on his desk, trying not to crack.  
  
"That's wonderful, sir. I-I can't wait for the debate."  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"  
  
John quickly went all the way down, one of Alex's favorite things to be done to him. Swirling his tounge around and occasionally swallowing around the tip.  
  
"No-no sir why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, see you later Alexander." He headed for the door.  
  
"Bye sir-sir."

Washington stopped in his tracks. "Oh and by the way, next time tell me if John is here next time, I'm sure he's enjoying it right now," Alex felt John stop sucking, "but I'd leave if you'd tell me to." And with that, he left.  
  
Alex pulled back the chair and looked at John, wide eyed and in awe. "He knew..."


	13. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Hurricane came, devastation reined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay Okay I've been gone a while I know I'm just busy. So here's a chapter I started working on last month that I just finished up after I finished this damned standardized test.

He struggled against the waves, trying to grab onto something to pull himself up. He could swim but at the moment he was panicky. Things from below the surface of the water pushing him and dragging him. He could barely see, water in his eyes and coughing up a storm, which is what was causing all of this. He looked around to find anything. Higher ground, a tree, a tall house, something. 

As he was treading water, trying to find something to grasp something pulled him under suddenly. Making him swallow in water and didn’t give him a chance to hold his breath. He knew he didn’t have time to panic so he reached for his foot trying to free himself. He started to panic when he realized his foot was trapped, trapped between some type of metal. Started digging into his ankle he tried to swim up to get some air but he was too short.

“Alex! Alex where are you!” He heard muffled screams of his name. He reached up, arms peering from under the water. 

He felt someone go under and try to get his foot from under. He pushed the scrap metal away to free it but it had cut Alex deeply in the process. He rose up from under and took a deep breath in, hacking and coughing the water out. 

“Its okay Alex. I’m here.” James came from under the water and looked at him.

“Thanks James,”

“Let’s get to higher ground, it’s that way,” He pointed behind Alex, to which Alex barely saw a hill, with all the water and salt in his eyes. “We-we need driftwood or something to-to keep us aflo-” Alex stared in blind terror as he saw his brother get hit in the head by flying debris. Knocked him out cold.

“James! James get up!” Alex tried to get him from being face down but with the rocky, dirty water, flying debris, and things pushing him, he was too distracted.

A wave crashed down on him and he lost grip of James. “James!” he screamed as he was thrown back under the water. He swam back up, struggling to as his ankle stung harshly. His eyes darting to find any signs of life. There were none. Alex knew he was dead. He had nothing left. He couldn’t so it. He couldn’t survive.


	14. Look Into Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander published a pamphlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in under a week? Nice to meet you Im Jaia

Philip was 11 and had been playing with other local schoolboys in the hot summer heat. He’d been making the best of his summer since he was being sent to boarding school in the early fall. Playing with friends, working for about two dollars (about 50 dollars now) to spend on his last day in New York and annoying his younger siblings. There were a lot of people on the street today, whispering, making Philip seem uneasy. He was playing marbles with his friends Remy, David, and Daniel at the time and being. A few people glanced at the boys as they were playing. A few paper flew their way and they stared at it for a moment before Daniel grabbed it and the others immediately crowded behind him to see. Philip immediately noticed his fathers name, normal. But as he started reading, along with his friends, his face twisted. David looked at him, he didn’t look back. Remy just laughed in his face, calling his father names he’d never say to Alexander’s face.

“That Reynolds girl has always been a whore.” Remy, who at age 14 had a colorful vocabulary SAID. “My uncle says she’s always at the bar selling herself!” He snorted.

“Remy hush!” Daniel pushed his shoulders then looked over at Philip. Tears threatening to stream down his cheeks at the slightest blow of the wind. His eyes suddenly interested in a marble laying on the ground. “Philip?”

“I have to go home…” he simply stated as he got up, the silence between the boys was deathly. Tears falling to the cobblestone street as he walked off. He felt every single eye in history on him, watching his world crashing down. 

He was full on sobbing now. Crying because how could his father keep such a secret, and publicize pages of pages of details of an affair. When he stepped into his house that was only about three blocks away he told himself not to think to hard about it. That everything will be okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.

“How did you think this was a good idea!” His Momma never yelled.

“I was clearing my name! It was a political sacr-” he was interrupted.

“If you mention a political sacrifice one more time-” she stopped mid sentence. Tears streaming down her eyes. “I can't do this anymore.” she walked away from the scene, going upstairs quickly, leaving Alexander. His face being a mix of sorrow and anger. He soon noticed Philip was standing in the doorway, tears on his face. 

“How long have you been standing there, Pip?” His father said, sorrow in his voice while it cracked over every few words.

“Father why did you hurt Momma?” His head tilted to the side in question.

“You read it?” he asked, Philip nodding his head ‘yes’ in response. “I had to write it. Or else I might have lost my job.”

Philip looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. “You had to cheat on Momma?”

Alexander had a look on his face. A look that told you he wanted to answer Philip in a way that wouldn't hurt him, scar him. “No, your Father made a mistake. I’m sorry I made that mistake, Pip.”

“D-don’t call me that,” he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Why not?”

“Philip come upstairs and get your suitcase. We're leaving.” His Momma called from the top step.

“Where are you going?” He started to tread up the stairs. “Why are you leaving?” when he go to the top she put her hand out in front of her.

“Don't come near me.” She scowled. Her temper threatened to rip. “I'm leaving and taking the children to my father's.”

“No! Elizabeth please don't leave me I’ll go out there and grab every single Pamphlet handed out. Pleas-please don't leave!” He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She deadpanned him. Looking into the eyes she once fell in love with all those years ago. Them eyes fucked up.

“The damage is done, Alexander.” She twisted her shoulder to get out his grasp and left.


	16. I Got Nervous Thinkin' What She Gonna do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets hurt (again? again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh....short chapter like normal, but normally I write and edit stuff on my phone so it looks like I wrote a lot but when I get onto my laptop I question my life choices

Maria had always been the type to be put down. Her school days included bullying and so did her adult years. And although her school bullies were the same for years, her adult years had a new tormentor.

She was 18 when she was approached by James. He’d looked handsome in clean cut clothes and obvious amounts of money. He’d offer her to live with him to marry him. He had money, status, power. How could a woman in the 1700s find a more suitable husband? She said yes.

Two months later they were together. They were happy. Everything was okay. She has money. She had rich foods beyond what the eyes can see. She had her own servants to go to her at any moment.

Then he came home drunk.

It was a first, normally when he went to go drink he'd stay the whole night leaving her home alone to eat and dress to go to bed and come home sober.

But this was different.

He opened the door, using the knob to keep steady. He obviously wasn't absolutely drunk, more like tipsy. When Maria had went downstairs to see if he was alright, if he needed water or food, he looked her in the eyes. 

She went up to him and put his arm around her shoulder to keep him upright. But instead of trying to walk, he brought his arm around her neck, choking her.

“You like that? Huh?” His breath full of whisky. She scratched at his arm, trying to pry it off but he was much stronger. After around 15 seconds he let go, leaving her to fall to the ground. She looked at him in horror, not knowing what to do next. “Stand up, bitch.”

Maria stood up, hands shaking. “James wha-” she was interrupted by a slap that rang throughout the house. She held her hand to her face, tears beginning to form. What had become of her husband? 

“Call me Sir, you stupid bitch.” He spat, his words slurring through.

“Um, uh yes- yes sir of course, but what happened?”

“Listen, girl.” He grabbed at her hair. Twisting it to make the pain worse. “only speak when I tell you. Go upstairs. Now.” He growled through his teeth. Her wide eyes looking at him with pain. He let go of her and she stumbled to run up the stairs.

When he got upstairs she was sitting on their bed. Looking at the ground, wondering what he had in store.

“Such a stupid bitch.” He muttered. “Take your fucking clothes off!” She looked at his for a moment before taking her corset and skirt off. She was left in her underwear. “Take those off too!” He yelled, clapping to mark his emphasis. She stripped, leaving her uncomfortably naked.

When it ended she stood up only to fall on the ground. She slowly crawled to the bathroom only to barely miss the toilet when she threw up. Once she finished she wiped her face with the back of her hand. She flushed the toilet and crawled back into the bedroom, it was too painful to walk. She hauled herself to their bed, James still dead asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are lucky, I wanted to make it historically accurate. Which means I wanted to make her 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you guys so much for 1000 hits. Please comment on my work and check out my other works 'Trion' and 'Maybe I Can Lie My Way Out' because why the hell not. If you enjoy this then go follow my instagram @_maria.reynolds_ ---Jay


	18. I Imagined Death So Much It feels More Like a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff I'm pretty busy. I'm also so so so sorry this chapter seemed rushed. Well it was. Shouldn't be too many spelling errors, just seems rushed...yanno?

It had been that humid night of stillness. It was late at night and Alexander was supposed to be asleep a long time ago. Shifting in his bed every few seconds, not knowing what to do. He put his blanket over his head in a desperate and failed attempt to drown out the noise of his parents arguing. He shut his eyes night before giving up trying to fall asleep. He sat up slowly and looked at his brother, who was tossing and turning in his bed just as Alex was a few seconds ago. 

Alex thinks he should be used to it by now. His parents argue constantly, every night after night. Seemingly more often than usual. But it seems as his the fights were not only frequent, but more inequitable. His father screaming at the top of his lungs of many hours on the day, and his mother quietly trying to tame a lion.

“Why would I? Huh?” 

“James-” A slap rang out and the only sounds Alex could hear were his mother screams. He bolted up out of bed ran into his parents room.

“Stop hurting her!” He screamed out, pushing his father weakly, doing no damage to the man. He responded by pushing him to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard, making him dizzy. He felt sick to his stomach as he was getting pelted with blows to the stomach. Putting his hand over his head while his mother screamed at her husband to stop. He laid there taking the kicks until they abruptly stopped. Alexander looked up to see his father going at his mother again. He tried to reach up, to scream at him to stop, but it hurt too much. It was too much.

It seemed to hurt more not to do anything.

It went on for a long time. Too long. His so called father hitting, kicking, spitting at his mother while Alexander was in paralysing pain. Alexander wondered where the hell his brother was, why he wasn't helping him, why he couldn’t hear their screams. 

There was so much pain. Everything hurt. Nothing felt real. Felt wrong. Went numb. He tasted blood-


End file.
